


Sacrifice

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Pain, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives Sam one last gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts), [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



“What did you do?” Sam asked, looking at Castiel with an almost crazed look on his face.

The former angel just smiled, pain written on his features as he looked into Sam's eyes. He grimaced in pain, reaching out one hand towards the hunter.

Sam gave a little look, taking Castiel's hand in his own. He pulled the blue eyed man against his chest, tears running down his face. Sam was whole, healthy, feeling better than he had felt in years, and Cas looked like he was this close to death. “Why? Why would you do this, Cas?”

Castiel smiled, “I did it because you deserved to live, Sam. You're a good man, better than me, better than I could ever begin to be. You deserve more than what you've had, and...” Cas trailed off, eyes closing in pain.

Sam wrapped his arms tighter around the former angel, begging him to stay with him. 

“I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I never told you how I felt, that I hurt you time and again. I've always loved you, but you deserved better than me.”

“That's not true, Cas. We'll fix this, fix you. You'll see. You don't get to tell me you love me and then leave me. It doesn't work like that. If you love me you'll fight, you'll hold on for me.”

Castiel raised his hand to Sam's face, tracing his lips. “We both know I can't do that, Sam. I'm so sorry. I should have told you a long time ago how I felt, what you mean to me. Forgive me, my Love.”

Sam shook his head in denial, holding Castiel to his chest. It was over an hour later when Dean walked in, finding his brother sobbing, Castiel's body still held tightly against him.

“Sammy? Oh, god, what happened? You're okay, but what happened to Cas?” Dean asked, kneeling down next to them. He reached out and tried to find a pulse on Cas' neck, but was unable to, and by the feel of his cooling flesh Dean knew that his friend was dead.

“He... I don't know how he did it, but he healed me, took what was wrong with me onto himself. Dammit, I love him, Dean, and fuck... he felt the same way. Waited too long to tell him how I felt, and... he's gone and I never even got a chance to tell him. I don't know what I’m gonna do.”

“You'll go on. You won't waste the gift he's given you, Sam. He would want you to continue, to live. You gotta live to keep his memory alive, Sammy.”

“How? How can I, Dean?”

Dean shook his head, not sure of what to say to his grieving brother. His heart was breaking, both from the death of his best friend and for his brother for losing the one person he had given his heart to completely. “I'm not sure, Sammy, but I’ll be here at your side. We'll keep his memory alive for as long as we can. But I can't lose both of you, not right now. He would want you to go on, Sam. You gotta promise me.”

Sam nodded, closing his eyes as the tears flowed. He wasn't certain how long he'd be able to go on, but he'd try. He prayed that he wouldn't end up failing, failing Cas' memory, failing Dean. He had to go on, even if he was broken.


End file.
